Confessions
by bellisarioallen
Summary: Spencer and Aria have a 'talk' where Spencer gets something big off her chest. They do a little shopping, which Toby appreciates greatly. Set not long after the Lady Killer.
1. Chapter 1

It had been a few weeks since Spencer had a girly day; the last one consisted of her, Hanna, Aria and Emily going shopping at a local mall before staying the night at Emily's house, eating junk food, watching chick flicks and staying up late giggling and chatting.

They had all been so caught up in their own lives, too busy to even think about spending the day doing something so meaningless.

But today was different. Spencer had arranged for her and Aria to spend the day shopping before spending the night at Spencer's, as her parents were away for the weekend.

They met up at Spencer's, where they ended up spending more time than planned gossiping before they even left the house.

Aria had already told Spencer about her plans with Ezra the following day, apparently they had a lot of 'catching up' to do as they hadn't seen each other properly in a while. It was then Spencer's turn to tell Aria about her plans, even though she had insisted that she hadn't planned anything.

"Oh come on, isn't Toby back from Bucks County tomorrow? When was the last time you saw him?" Aria asked innocently, not realizing that she was in for a slight shock.

"He came back last week for a few hours, on the day that Emily- you know," she replied, not wanting to go into details about their friend's ordeal, especially considering Aria knew everything anyway. "We didn't get long together, but it was quite _eventful._" She made sure to exaggerate the last word, knowing that her best friend would pick up on it.

"Spencer Hastings, is there something you haven't told me? If so, you've managed to keep it quiet for a while."

"Toby and I had sex last week," she whispered, despite the fact that she and Aria were the only two people in the house.

"Well how was it?"

"Amazing! He was so sweet and gentle. it was everything I wanted for my first time. Oh God, that sounded so much cheesier than I thought." Her mind was suddenly engulfed in the memories she had dreamt of for the last week; the feeling of his touch on her skin, his breath ragged against her neck, his rough voice in her ear as he made sure that she was alright with what was happening, the look on his face when he finally succumbed to his urges after waiting for her.

"Earth to Spencer," Aria shouted as she snapped her fingers in her face. Spencer turned a bright shade of red as she was brought back to reality. "If he had been anything other than that he would have had me to deal with."

"Don't mention it to him! Don't tell him that I told you or I swear to God you'll no longer be able to do anything with that mouth of yours after I permanently sew it shut!" Both girls giggled.

"No, but seriously I'm really happy that you're happy, you are happy aren't you?"

"I was that day, but then he had to go back to work and I haven't seen him in a week. I've spoken to him every day since then, but it's just not the same, especially now that I know exactly what I've been missing all this time," Spencer sighed. Aria gave her friend a sympathetic look, knowing full well how hard it is to find time to do anything of that nature with things like school, overbearing parents and psycho stalkers.

"I was thinking that since my parents are away I could invite him over tomorrow, but I'm not even sure he would want to come over."

"Spencer, he's crazy about you. He would be mad to turn you down. I know I wouldn't say no to you," Aria squealed, squeezing Spencer's shoulders in a sign of reassurance. Her hands began to move southwards as Spencer swatted them away, chuckling. "But Spencer I just can't resist you, I love you Spencer! Choose me over Toby!"

Aria as good as collapsed on Spencer's bed in her fits of laughter, Spencer following soon after.

"That's sacred ground, missy," Spencer warned as she took a deep breath, still struggling to rein in her laughter.

"You know, if you really want to make sure your hot boyfriend can't resist you, not that he would be able to anyway, we could go get you an outfit that he'll want to rip right off you."

Spencer's only response to this suggestion was a slap on Aria's arm, which received a slight yelp of pain from her tiny friend.

"I'm serious! You need to get an outfit that screams 'ravish me'," Aria mocked. "At least buy some sexy underwear. Ezra can't resist me when I'm wearing my-"

"Stop! I don't want to hear about your sex life, especially not with my former teacher!" Spencer interrupted quickly, placing her fingers in her ears dramatically in her attempts to drown out Aria."Can we go out now and pretend this conversation never happened?" Spencer requested while linking arms with Aria and making her way out of the doorway of her bedroom.

Their wandering had so far taken them into a candy store where they purchased supplies for their slumber party, three clothes stores where they had tried on various outfits and modeled them for each other and the food court for a spot of lunch.

While Spencer stuffed her face full of a burger and fries, Aria had settled for a salad, despite Spencer's protests that she would need energy for all the shopping she was planning.

Spencer was making her way towards a music store, while her surprisingly strong friend was attempting to drag her into a store that Spencer couldn't have wanted to be further away from if she tried.

Even the window of the lingerie shop was intimidating, full of pinks and reds and ruffles, things Spencer wanted nothing more to do with.

"Aria, I can't go in that store. They'll take one look at me and know that I'm basically a virgin," Spencer declared, still trying to pull Aria away from hell on earth.

"Spencer you are not 'basically a virgin', and no one is going to know that you were until recently because we are going to walk in that store, find something that your hot carpenter will love and we're not going to giggle even once. Ok?" Aria was right in Spencer's face at this point, staring her friend down until she finally managed to wear her down.

"Five minutes, and then I'm done! I'm warning you!" Spencer sighed loudly, knowing that they would probably be there for much longer than that, unfortunately. "And I've only had sex once, I'm pretty sure they have some sort of sensor for that. Bring out the ruffles and boring shit that we only ever sell to frumpy, virginal teenagers."

Aria ignored this comment completely, dragging them into the shop with Spencer on her tail, keeping her close to make sure she couldn't run away.

After about a minute of awkward giggling from both of them, they calmed down and managed to seriously consider a few items. Although her original intention was to find something for Spencer, Aria had found a few things for herself that she was sure Ezra would love and Spencer had actually managed to find a few tame underwear sets that she quite liked, despite her initial awkwardness and embarrassment.

When they finally exited the shop, they both carried bags full of things that would "get their men all fired up", as Aria so graciously put it. Aria was displaying her bag proudly as if it was some sort of badge of honor while Spencer was much more discrete with hers, stuffing it inside her handbag where no one could see it.

The rest of their shopping trip was reasonably uneventful, the only thing really worth mentioning was Aria almost getting rounded into a family by a visibly strained mum, who made sure to apologize profusely while Spencer laughed uncontrollably behind them.

When they got back to Spencer's they ordered pizzas (pepperoni for Spencer and green pepper and olive for Aria, which almost made Spencer gag just placing the order), and holed up in Spencer's room with candy, chips and a whole lot of Ryan Gosling.

"Spencer?" Aria asked, interrupting the film during one of the many scenes in which Ryan Gosling was severely lacking in clothing, earning her a glare from Spencer.

"Hmm, what's up?"

"I'm sorry if I pushed you too far today, with all the talk about sex and lingerie. I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable, I just wanted you to know that you can talk to me if you ever need to. I probably went about it the wrong way."

"Aria, it's fine. I understand why you did it and I'm kind of glad you did." Spencer squeezed her friend's hand lightly to reassure her. "But if you ever drag me into a lingerie shop again I will kill you!" The stern expression on her face made Aria's playful look turn a lot more serious, before they both started laughing, yet again.


	2. Chapter 2

"My parents are away for the weekend, so we have the place to ourselves," Spencer announced, nodding her head upstairs as she and Toby finished their dinner.

"Well Miss Hastings, what would you like to do in this empty house?" Toby sounded so innocent, especially compared to the not-so-innocent thoughts plaguing his girlfriend's brain.

"Well if we go upstairs I could show you what I have planned." Spencer then took Toby's hand as she led him up the stairs and towards her bedroom.

She automatically sat down on the wide, spacious bed, pulling Toby down with her as she connected their lips in a fiery, heated kiss.

"Wait!" Spencer shouted as Toby's lips began worshiping her neck, hating herself for stopping him.

He pulled back immediately, his eyes full of concern for the beautiful brunette in his arms.

"Are you okay? Did I do something wrong?"

"Toby, I'm fine, I just, erm, I kind of need to use the bathroom. I'll be back in a second," she said before going out the door, but not before picking something up from her closet, something that Toby couldn't see. "Don't move!"

She seemed to be gone for a while, and Toby was beginning to get worried. He almost broke his promise not to move, but then she was walking through the door with a shy smile on her face.

"Shall we carry on where we left off?" she asked, trying to be seductive as she climbed on top of him, straddling his legs as she kissed him gently, all her previous worries gone. She could tell by the way his tongue was roughly pushing into her mouth that he definitely did want her and she had nothing to worry about.

She gently used the palm of her hands, which were currently placed on Toby's chest, to push him down gently keeping her legs wrapped around his waist.

"I missed you," he said in between kisses, groaning as she sucked on his collarbone hard enough to leave a light bruise. He would never admit it to her, but he loved the idea of her marking his skin, like she was claiming him, he was hers and only hers.

Before he even knew it, his shirt was being thrown to the floor and Spencer was reaching for his belt.

He flipped her over with ease, towering over her as his hands moved to her back.

"I really do love this dress, but I'm going to be ridiculously cheesy and say I'll prefer it once it's off of you."

"That was very cheesy, but I really don't mind. You'll like the dress a bit less once you've seen what's underneath," she teased, smirking as his eyes almost fell out if their sockets.

"Are you sure about this?" he questioned, holding her chin so she was forced to look into his deep blue eyes.

"Yes I'm sure! It's not even our first time."

"It's not our first, but it is our second and we never actually had a chance to talk after last time." His eyes were boring into her soul as he pecked her lips lightly.

"We haven't talked about it but I've thought a lot about it. Can we just talk about it afterwards? There's something I wanted to show you first." He nodded and her hands moved to her back, unzipping the dress and pulling it swiftly down her slim body, throwing it off the bed. Toby's eyes followed the dress' journey, surveying her body as his eyes looked ready to burst from his head.

The red lace underwear set she was wearing didn't leave much to the imagination, the corset style top causing her cleavage to almost burst out, which surprised considering how small she was. Even she had to admit that she'd liked the way it looked when she had stared at her reflection in the large bathroom mirror.

Clearly she hadn't liked it nearly as much as Toby. He couldn't keep his hands off of her as she removed his pants and then his boxers. His rough but gentle hands skimmed over the entirety of her body and moved to her back to undo the straps.

They both laughed as Toby struggled to figure out the straps without looking at them, but Spencer moaned every time his hands went lower. Eventually, Toby was forced to flip Spencer over while he removed her underwear, but only slipped it off of her after she had turned over again, wanting to watch it come off first hand.

He was still such a gentleman as he removed the remainder of her clothing, his hands only running out of his control a handful of times. But who could blame him?

He kissed her deeply as he entered her, wanting to distract her from the pain she most likely felt at that moment. He was able to detect perfectly when her pain turned to immense pleasure and he chose this time to place a series of soft kisses against her chest, careful not to leave to conspicuous a mark that she would be unable to cover. He knew that although her parents weren't always around when she needed them, they had an annoying knack for noticing things like love bites and make out sessions.

Her hands pulled at Toby's hair as his hands gripped her waist, holding her as close to him as physically possible at that moment, or any moment. There was no way they could be any closer, both physically and emotionally.

Although she didn't have much experience, she could tell when she was close, clinging to Toby desperately as he thrusted his hips deeply against her. They hit their high together and crashed down from it at the same time.

Toby had collapsed against Spencer's chest, both of them panting heavily as they stared lovingly into each other's eyes.

"I love you so much," they both uttered at the same time, laughing after they did so.

"If I had known you would be wearing that when I came back I would have returned earlier." He nodded his head towards the pile of clothes currently residing on Spencer's bedroom floor. "And I certainly don't mean the dress, although I did like that as well."

"Well you have Aria to thank for the underwear. It's a long story but she is surprisingly strong for someone so small and cute."

Toby crawled up the bed so that his he was lying on his side face to face with his girlfriend, their noses pressed against each other in an eskimo kiss that would normally sicken them if it was done by anyone but them.

"I'll have to remember to say thank you then. But right now I don't want to move. Ever." His eyes were so sincere that Spencer knew she couldn't deny the truth in his words.

"Not even if I asked if you if you wanted a round two?" She smirked at him again, running her hands down his toned chest, in between the lines of his abdominals as his breathing became heavier.

He kissed her cheek, moving his lips around her face, kissing every available feature. He left her lips until last as she pouted her lip at him teasingly, paying special attention to them as he moved over her again.

He set a special reminder in his head to thank Aria severely.


End file.
